Silent Number
by EdeLweiss21
Summary: Aku selalu mencintaimu namun bibirku memang tidak bisa mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa aroma tubuh dan napasmu. Namun kenapa cinta kita begini? Kenapa kisah kita seperti ini. Menunggumu pulang untuk memelukku, Itu terasa seperti mimipi Jong In. KAISOO/KAIBAEK/CHANBAEK/ REPOST dari akunku yang satunya. Selamat Membaca! Jangan lupa RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Genre : Angst, Hurt

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Baek Hyun.

Length : Two Shot.

Rate : T+

Summary : 128 sebuah _**silent number**_ Do Kyung Soo.

 _ **Aku hanya pasir pantai..**_

 _ **Bukan karang..**_

 _ **Aku dapat terhapus dengan ombak..**_

 _ **Tak dapat meraung..**_

 _ **Hanya dapat membisu..**_

 _ **..Silent Number..**_

Menunggu.. itulah yang sedang Do Kyung Soo lakukan. Badannya yang terlihat ringkih sedang duduk termenung di bangku balkon kamarnya. Purnama tersenyum seakan mengejek kesendiriannya. Ia takut sendiri, ia terlalu takut untuk menjadi sebatang kara lagi. Hari ini salju turun dengan indahnya. Menemani Kyung Soo yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan selama 3 bulan ini. Kyung Soo beralih. Ia menatap awan malam yang berwarna gelap.

" _Apa tak ada lagi cahaya cerah lagi untukku?"_ batin Kyung Soo. ia menghembuskan napas kasar. _"Apa kau tidak pulang lagi Jongie? Aku.. merindukanmu.."_

Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Sebatang kara yang akhirnya bersatu. Saling menopang dan menguatkan. Hingga kekuatan itu menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih dalam. Cinta.

Kyung Soo berjalan menyusuri rumah sederhananya. Seakan imajinasi sedang merasukinya. Ia melihat rentetan-rentetan memori indah terulang kembali di depan matanya. Ia menikmati. Layaknya candu. Ia tertawa tanpa suara. Hingga tanpa ia sadari airmatanya juga ikut tertawa dan jatuh silih berganti.

Ia seakan gila. Perasaan rindu yang meledak sudah ia rasakan. Ingin ia menghirup aroma harum kekasihnya., ingin ia meraba wajah tampan kekasihnya, ingin ia memandang dalam mata tajam kekasihnya. Ingin ia peluk, ingin ia cium, ingin, ingin dan ingin.

" _Apakah dunia gemerlap itu membuatmu melupakanku?"_

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Tahun baru dan lembaran baru. Meninggalkan selembaran demi selembaran lama. Namun tidak untuk Kyung Soo. Ia tidak mau lembaran baru. Ia hanya ingin lembaran lama terjadi kembali.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyung Soo mencoba untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara sampah baginya. Kyung Soo hanya ingin mengingatkan sebuah kewajiban rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan dimalam tahun baru. Berdo'a.

Jam terus berganti. Hari pun ikut berganti. Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit berubah menjadi jam. Waktu akan terus berputar. Itulah yang ia rutuki. Kenapa harus berjalan? Ia mengutuk waktu yang membuang semua kenangan indahnya.

Kyung Soo menulis di dalam kertas. 128 , hanya itu yang ia tulis setiap harinya. Berpuluh-puluh ah tidak, beratus-ratus kertas sudah ia habiskan untuk menulis angka tersebut. Ia tempelkan kertas berwarna-warni tersebut di dalam kamarnya.

128 sebuah angka yang mewakilkan segala perasaannya untuk Kim Jong In. Sebuah angka yang ia tulis sebanyak mungkin. Tak berbatas dan tak terjumlah.

Ia pandangi foto yang ada di depannya. Foto yang bergambarkan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya. Ia rabai foto tersebut. layaknya merabai lekukan wajah tampan yang tercetak jelas di sana.

" _Tuhan.. dimalam tahun baru ini. Bisakah.. sekali lagi kau kembalikan kebahagiaan untukku?"_

.

.

Jong In berjalan dengan gagahnya. Banyak teriakan histeris yang memekikkan telinga. Dengan angkuhnya ia mengangkat senyumannya. Kim Jong In, artis baru yang sudah melejit. Ia memasuki mobil mewahnya dengan dikawali beberapa _bodyguard_ yang selalu sigap mengawalinya.

Fatamorgana indah sudah ia bayangkan di kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggunya. Ia melihat salju tahun baru lewat kaca mobil mewahnya. Ia memandang tak istimewa. Salju tahun baru tanpa do'a untuk Jong In.

Mobil sudah berhenti. Jong In segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Tak sabar untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah ia rindukan sedari tadi.

CEKLEK! Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Hingga ia melihat sesosok yang ia rindukan. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil tersebut. Dihirup aroma favoritnya. Hingga bibir tebalnya mengucap sebuah nama.

"Baek Hyun.."

.

.

Jong In bernapas tak beraturan. Ia menikmati surgawi dunia. Ditemani lampu yang temaram dan cahaya bulan. Napas memburu saling bersahutan. Merasakan ragawi yang sudah sampai dipuncaknya. Peluh bertubrukkan. Jong In memandang dalam wajah yang ada di bawahnya. Wajah lelah yang berkilat nafsu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Wajah yang ada di depannya kini berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang sudah tidak lagi ia rindukan di matanya. Ia tercengang. Namun ia tak pedulikan.

"Baek Hyun.. Aku menyayangimu." Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk. Ia masih lelah akan aktivitasnya.

"Jadilah milikku sepenuhnya Jong In. Aku mohon.." pinta Baek Hyun. Jong In menciumi wajah Baek Hyun kembali. Merasakan betapa gilanya gairah yang sudah mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Iya, aku milikmu sayang.."

.

.

Kyung Soo berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ia merasakan pasir pantai yang terasa dingin karena salju. Ia memandangi laut yang terhempas. Memandang sayu dan luka.

" _Tak bisakah aku menjadi laut? Kenapa aku hanya menjadi pasir? Pasir yang dapat dihapus.."_ batin Kyung Soo. Ia menutup matanya. Merasakan semerbak aroma laut yang begitu ia sukai. Angin laut membuat rambut legam Kyung Soo bergoyang. Menambah sebuah estetika diparasnya.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus dan ringkih.

" _Jongie.. kapan kau akan pulang?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Perasaannya berkecamuk layaknya riak air ombak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. _"Aku merindukanmu.."_

Ingin ia menjerit disepinya pantai. Meluapkan segala amarah jiwa yang sudah saling menghantam dihatinya. Namun apa daya.. Kyung Soo hanya seorang tuna wicara. Tak bisa berbicara apalagi berteriak. Hanya Jong In yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Memberikan suara tersendiri untuknya.

Ia menjadi tuna wicara karena trauma yang sudah berulang kali ia alami. Ditinggalkan, diacuhkan, dan dibuang. Ia tersiksa batinnya. Membawa beban yang sudah mengendap itu tak mudah. Kehadirannya tak diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Dulu, setiap hari ia melihat ibunya disiksa. Bahkan ia pun juga ikut merasakan segala cambuk yang tergores di raga maupun batinnya. Penderitaan yang berjalan secara _continues_ dan terjadi selama bertahun-tahun.

Sumpah serapah pun makanan sehari-harinya. Hingga setelah ibunya meninggal. Diumurnya yang kesepuluh tahun. Ia dibuang ke panti asuhan oleh keluarga ayahnya. Ya.. di sanalah ia bertemu Jong In. pemuda yang selalu menemaninya dan membuatnya pertama kali merasakan sebuah kehangatan dan senyuman.

Kyung Soo mengenal tawa dari seorang Kim jong In..

Kyung Soo mengenal senyuman dari seorang Kim Jong In..

Kyung Soo mengenal kehangatan dari seorang Kim jong In..

Kyung Soo mengenal kasih sayang dari seorang Kim Jong In..

Kyung Soo mengenal kebahagiaan dari seorang Kim Jong In..

Dan Kyung Soo mengenal cinta dari seorang Kim Jong in..

Jadi.. apakah salah jika seorang Do Kyung Soo menyerahkan segala harga hidupnya untuk Jong In? Ia memandang senja. Apakah kisahnya akan berakhir dan tenggelam seperti senja? Sekali lagi, Kyung Soo menangis. Matanya yang bulat sudah terlihat membengkak. Rayuan angin pun tak dapat membuat tangisan itu berhenti.

" _Apakah sudah menjadi takdirku? Hidup seorang diri dan menjadi sebatang kara?"_

.

.

Kyung Soo kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya. Menulis angka 128 lagi pada kertas berwarnanya dan menempelkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Namun kali ini agak berbeda. Ia menulis dan menempelnya dengan senyuman. Kenapa ia tersenyum? Karena Jong In akan pulang hari ini. Setelah ia menulis dan menempelkan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditempel di kamarnya tadi, ia bergegas membuatkan makan malam untuk Jong In.

Senyuman lima jari terpatri halus. Sangat halus untuk wajah pucatnya. NYUT! Senyuman itu berganti menjadi ringisan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hidung dan mulutnya berlomba-lomba untuk mengais-ngais udara.

CEKLEK! Kyung Soo berusaha menstabilkan diri. Peluh dingin merembes di atas kulit pucatnya. Ringisan itu kembali menjadi sebuah senyuman. Namun senyuman itu terlihat bergetar. Tak ada yang lebih istimewa baginya malam ini.

Istimewa karena seorang Kim Jong In telah pulang..

" _Kau pulang.. aku merindukanmu,"_ Kyung Soo mengatakannya dengan bahasa isyarat yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Jong In. Kyung Soo mendekap tubuh tegap Jong In. Mencurahkan segala kerinduannya. Ia meneteskan air mata. Betapa ia merindukannya aroma tubuh dan lekukan kehangatan yang dimiliki seorang Kim Jong In.

BETS! Jong In melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan kasar. Ia memandang dingin Kyung Soo. Namun tidak untuk mata bulat favoritnya. Jong In takut, takut akan terjebak oleh perasaanya lagi.

"Kita akhiri!" ucap Jong In.

" _Mengakhiri apa?"_ tanya Kyung Soo dengan gerakkan tangannya. Rasa takut mulai menjerumuskannya.

"Hubungan ini!" jelas Jong In lagi.

DEG! Kyung Soo terdiam. Bibir pucatnya bergetar. Ia mencoba tak memercayai semua kenyataan ini. Berharap ini adalah mimpi. Kehilangan Jong In sama saja membuatnya mati.

"Aku lelah! Aku malu! Aku sudah muak menjadi _bodyguard_ orang bisu sepertimu! Ingat! Aku bukan lagi Jong In yang dulu!" napas Jong In terengah-engah. Ia merutuki nafsu amarahnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Jong In merasa berat. Namun ia sudah dimabukkan oleh asmaranya dengan Baek Hyun.

DEG! Tubuh Kyung Soo seakan terhempas. Ia tak mau percaya. Namun apa daya. Semua adalah nyata. Bukan fatamorgana. Beban menghantam dirinya lagi. Trauma itu bertambah. Satu tetesan airmata telah mengakhiri tangisannya. Wajahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi. Ia memandang Jong In kosong. Tanpa ekspresi dan tak bisa dibaca. Matanya pun hampa tanpa emosi. Tak memiliki warna atau pun jiwa.

Jong In mematung melihat ekspresi Kyung Soo. Pertama kali didalam hidupnya. Ia melihat Kyung Soo seperti ini. Ia meremas tangannya kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa khawatir merayunya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Apakah baik-baik saja? Itulah seputar pertanyaan yang mengelilingi benak Jong In.

Kyung Soo membalikkan badannya lemah. Tak dipedulikannya Jong In yang menatapnya khawatir.

" _Semua meninggalkanku.. meninggalkanku dan meninggalkanku."_ Kyung Soo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menguncinya rapat.

" _Jika aku kehilanganmu.. sama saja aku kehilangan nyawaku. Karena kau adalah nyawaku Jongie.."_

.

.

Sudah 7 hari semenjak kejadian tersebut. Jong In duduk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya akibat aktivitas keartisannya. Ia menghirup aroma malam dalam. Ia menghembuskan napas kasarnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

GREP! Jong In merasakan pelukkan hangat dari arah belakang.

"Jong In.. Ini ada _Video Call_. Dari tadi berdering terus. Angkatlah jika kau mau."

Jong In melihat nama sang penelepon dan foto di _handphone_ Samsung galaxy S4 miliknya. _'My Blue Bird'_ ia masih ingat jelas akan nama itu. Nama kesayangan yang ia berikan pada seseorang. Kyung Soo.

"Ah.. ini tidak penting sayang.."

.

.

Kyung Soo mencoba menelepon Jong In berkali-kali. 3 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin Jong In menemaninya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memandang sebuah amplop cokelat dengan suram. Dua kenyataan berat menghantamnya dengan keras.

" _Aku mohon.. untuk terakhir kali ini saja.."_ salahkah jika ia menginginkan ini semua. Hanya satu hari saja. Tidak lebih. Ia memandangi kamarnya yang sudah penuh dengan kertas berwarna miliknya. Bertuliskan 128 . Sebuah rumus yang ia ingin seorang Kim Jong In pecahkan.

Kakinya mungilnya berjalan pelan. Kondisi raganya terlihat kian memburuk. Namun tak sebanding dengan kondisi nuraninya. Tertatih-tatih ia berjalan. Mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam milik Kim Jong In. Jaket yang biasanya Jong in pakai untuk berlatih menari. Dulu ia sering sekali menemani Jong In berlatih. Dan membawakan _Spagheti kimchi_ kesukaan Jong In. Memberikan semangat untuk Jong in agar tak menyerah mencapai mimpinya.

" _Andaikan.."_ batin Kyung Soo. Ia jatuh terduduk lemas. Memeluk jaket berwarna hitam itu erat. Menghirup aroma khas yang sangat ia rindukan. Menangis diiringi suara-suara aneh yang sangat menggelikan jika didengar oleh orang lain.

" _Tidak mudah bagiku Jongie.. kau adalah napasku."_

.

Jong In membuka dompet berwarna cokelat kulit yang sudah terlihat pudar warnanya. Ia memandang dompet itu lama. Dompet yang dihadiahkan Kyung Soo padanya. Hadiah Kyung Soo yang pertama untuknya. Dompet yang rela tak ia ganti selama 7 tahun. Ia tersenyum lirih. Hingga jari-jari lincahnya mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip rapi di kantong dompetnya. Ia tajamkan indera pengelihatannya. Memandang paras yang tercetak jelas di dalam foto tersebut. paras yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan lebarnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungie?"_ pikiran Jong In berfantasi. Memikirkan keadaan Kyung Soo yang jujur saja membuat dirinya begitu khawatir. Sudah 13 tahun lamanya ia hidup bersama Kyung Soo. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Kyung Soo seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada satu impian yang belum terwujud sampai sekarang ini didalam hidupnya. Jika semua orang mengira bahwa Jong in sudah meraih segala impiannya, itu adalah salah. Satu impian yang belum terpenuhi dalam hidupnya…

 _Mendengarkan suara Kyung Soo. Itulah impiannya._

Ia berangan-angan. Seperti apa suara Kyung Soo jika memanggil namanya. Apakah terdengar manis? Apakah membuatnya candu? Namun ia mencoba menepis perasaanya. Menenggelamkan hatinya khusus untuk Baek Hyun.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya? _Your Blue Bird?_ " tanya seseorang.

Jong In menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia menetralkan perasaan yang membuatnya dilema.

"Tidak.. aku hanya mencintaimu.."

.

.

3 hari telah terlewati. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyung Soo berulang tahun. Ia berkaca. Mencoba merias diri dan membuatnya terlihat lebih istimewa.

 _To : My Guardian Jongie_

" _Aku tunggu kau di pantai yang biasa kita kunjungi. Kau tak lupa kan? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku mohon, untuk terakhir kali ini saja.. setelah itu aku berjanji. Aku akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanmu."_

Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Jong In. Namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya. Ia telepon berkali-kali. Namun nihil juga hasilnya.

Kyung Soo mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisikan gulungan kertas di dalamnya. Kertas yang bertuliskan kunci jawaban dari 128 . Ia berjalan pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat. Dirasa semuanya sudah siap, ia lalu berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

Kyung Soo merasa sesak. Jalannya kian melambat. Batuk pun tak pernah berhenti menemani tenggorokannya. Bibirnya yang ranum kian memucat. Ia mencoba menguatkan diri. Meskipun diagnosis itu sudah membuatnya ingin menyerah.

" _Aku harus kuat. Untuk terakhir kali ini saja.."_ batin Kyung Soo. kantung mata tercetak rapi di bawah matanya. Tidur pun ia tak nyenyak. Biasanya ia akan dipeluk erat rapat. Kini hanya angin yang memeluknya. Kehangatan sudah tak lagi ada. Yang ada hanya sapuan dingin yang terkesan hampa. Transparan dan tak dapat mengisi kekosongannya.

Ia menelepon Jong In lagi. _"Kenapa suara sampah lagi?! Bodoh!"_ umpat Kyung Soo. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menangis. Mata bulatnya sudah lelah. _"Tak bisakah?"_ Kyung Soo memandang _handphone_ mininya. Berharap suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu ada.

" _Tak bisakah? Aku mendengar suaramu saja tak bisa.."_

.

.

Jong In dan Baek Hyun. Dua sejoli yang sedang merasakan kasmaran tinggi. Saling bergandengan tangan sambil melihat wahana-wahana yang tersaji rapi untuk mereka nikmati. Senyuman lima jari tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Seakan rasa bahagia selalu mengikuti mereka. Menikmati kehangatan di tengah salju yang dingin. Dengan penyamaran paras Jong In yang begitu lihai, mereka menikmati hari 12 januari dengan bahagia.

Seakan tak punya lelah untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Menikmati hari yang sebenarnya membuat seseorang yang lain menderita.

"Mau bermain apa lagi sekarang? Sudah 5 jam kita di sini.." ucap Jong In pada kekasih 'baru'nya.

"Emm apa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu? Kurasa dari tadi bergetar terus,." ucap Baek Hyun sambil mencium bibir tebal Jong In singkat.

"Itu tidak penting.."

.

.

Kyung Soo duduk ditemani pasir pantai. Memandangi fenomena laut pantai favoritnya. Sesekali ia mencoba menelepon Jong In kembali. Ia juga mengirim pesan pada Jong In. Berharap Jong In membaca dan akhirnya akan datang menemuinya.

Salju jatuh. Menemani Kyung Soo yang menunggu. Udara semakin terasa dingin. Namun ia tetap tak menyerah. Berharap Jong In datang dan menghangatkan dirinya. Meniup tangannya yang terasa dingin. Menatapnya khawatir dan memberikan pelukkan untuk dirinya. Bolehkah ia berharap?

" _Kapan kau akan datang?_

" _Aku mohon datanglah.."_

" _Untuk terakhir kalinya.."_

" _Maafkan aku Jongie.. aku mohon datanglah."_

Pesan itu terus ia kirim berkali-kali.

Salju kian terus menumpuk. 1 jam, 2 jam, 4 jam, 6 jam, 8 jam, 10 jam. Namun Jong In tak datang. Kyung Soo terus terbatuk keras. Badannya kian menggigil. Bibirnya membiru. Tangannya seakan beku. Ia hanya sendiri di sana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.50.

Kyung Soo kesakitan. Napasnya terasa sesak. Ia menangis tak kuat. Mengais-ngais udara untuk membantunya bernapas. Tangannya bergetar memencet nomor telepon Jong In. Berharap Jong In mengangkat _Video callnya_. Sebelum matanya nanti memburam.

Hingga suara sambungan yang anggap ia sampah itu..

Berganti menjadi sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan..

" _Ada apa!"_

"…" Kyung Soo menangis. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara dan melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut. Meskipun Kyung Soo merasakan sakit saat mendengar Jong In membentaknya.

" _Apa maumu?! Jangan menggangguku! Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?"_

"…"

Lama Kyung soo tak menjawabnya. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya mati rasa.

" _Aku harus bisa.. aku mohon Tuhan. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin berbicara pada Jong In,"_ batin Kyung Soo berharap. Jong In tak kuasa menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Rasa kehilangan menyeruak dalam dirinya.

" _Jong…"_ DEG! Hati Jong In tersentak.. tangannya bergetar. Ia masih tak terpercaya. Ia tak mampu bergerak. Ia melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang sangat pucat baginya dengan rasa tak percaya.

" _Jong In.."_ tak sadar. Jong In tak sadar bahwa kini ia memecahkan airmatanya. Suara impiannya kini terdengar. Tak menyangka suara itu memanggil namanya. Menyebut namanya. Sudah 13 tahun lamanya ia menunggu impian ini. Jong In menunggu Kyung Soo untuk berbicara.

" _Uhuk Uhuk ohok! Arrggghhh! Ohhoook!"_

TRAK! _Handphone_ Kyung Soo terjatuh. Kini yang ada dilayar _handphone_ Jong In hanya ada warna gelap.

" _Kyungie?! Kau kenapa?! Jawab aku!"_

Dengan rasa khawatir Jong In berlari. Ia tak memedulikan Baek Hyun yang terus memanggilnya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya ada Kyung Soo.. Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo. sang _Blue Bird_.

TBC

 **EdeL's note : Ini Repost dari akunku yg sebelumnya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari angka** **128** **. Waktu aku lihat itu angka, rasanya pengen aku jadiin FF. and This is it hahaha. Ide yang tercetus secara tiba-tiba. Hahahha. Bagi yang menunggu the sepia love dimohon sabar ya. Dan yang tahu makna dari** **128** **diharap tak membocorkan saat FF belum ini selesai. Hhahahaha.. GOMAWO! Jgn lupa RCL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Genre : Angst, Hurt

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Baek Hyun and Chan Yeol

Length : Two Shot.

Rate : T+

Summary : 128 akar e980 sebuah _**silent number**_ Do Kyung Soo.

 _ **12 januari dan 14 januari..**_

 _ **Hanya angin, salju, ombak dan pasir pantai yang menjdai saksi..**_

 _ **Akankah abadi?**_

 _ **Ataukah sesaat?**_

 _ **I Love You..**_

 _ **..Silent Number..**_

Jong In melajukan mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ terbaru miliknya dengan cepat. Di dalam otaknya hanya tersematkan nama Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo. Hatinya terasa porak poranda. Terselip sebuah perasaan yang terlukiskan abstrak tak beraturan. Matanya memandang sepanjang jalan dengan gelisah. Desiran memburu terdengar tak rapi.

" _Kau kenapa Blue Bird?"_ batin Jong In bertanya.

Tak ia pedulikan sebuah melodi yang terdengar jelas menyapu indera pendengarannya. Melodi yang disertai dengan getaran-getaran teratur. Sekejap pun ia tak melirik. Seolah tuli dan tak mempunyai indera perasa.

TES! Airmata jatuh dengan lembutnya. Menemani pipinya yang terasa dingin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tak menghasilkan sebuah isakkan.

" _Blue Bird.. kau harus baik-baik saja."_

.

.

Baek Hyun terdiam. Menatap perapian bermodel klasik yang berada di depannya. Ia menghela napas. Memejamkan mata sembari menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh perapian. Ia menggenggam telepon genggamnya erat.

"Pada akhirnya aku memang tak mampu untuk memilikimu seutuhnya Jong In.." gumam Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mulai terisak. Ia memandang tangan kanannya yang sudah mati rasa semenjak kecelakaan setengah tahun yang lalu. Tangan kanannya sudah tak mampu ia gerakkan lagi. Tangan kanan yang sudah tak mampu beraktivitas kembali. Tangan kanan yang kini hanya sebuah hiasan yang melengkapi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Namun mencoba bertanggung jawab karena keadaanku."

Ia memandang tangan kanannya dengan kilatan amarah.

BUK! BUK "Hiks Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Hiks"

Baek Hyun menangis menjerit. Memukuli tangan kanannya yang buta akan rasa.

" _Tak bisakah? Aku memilikimu seutuhnya?"_

.

.

Jong In berlari setelah keluar dari mobil. Ia segera menuju ke arah pantai. Menyerukan nama Kyung Soo berulang-ulang kali. Tak ia pedulikan suhu dingin yang merajami tubuhnya. Mengabaikan serpihan salju yang mengotori jaket hitam mewahnya.

"Kyung Soo! Kyung Soo!" berulang kali ia berseru. Namun tak ada balasan. Hanya dengungan angin malam yang menjawab.

Bola mata legamnya bergerak tak menentu. Hingga matanya terpaku saat melihat sebuah sosok yang tergeletak lemah diguyur oleh hempasan ombak. Tubuhnya menegang. Napasnya pun memburu tak beraturan.

"Kyung Soo.." gumamnya sangat teramat lirih.

"Kyungie! Kyung Soo!" Jong In berteriak. Matanya berair. Ia berlari ke arah Kyung Soo. Sembari memanggil nama Kyung Soo berulang kali. Tak ia pedulikan dinginnya ombak yang mulai membasahinya. Bibirnya terus meracau.

Jong In merengkuh tubuh Kyung Soo erat. Memanggil nama Kyung Soo berkali-kali. Dingin, terasa sangat dingin tubuh dari sosok yang kini tengah ia rengkuh. Bibir Kyung Soo pucat membiru. Kulit putih pucat Kyung Soo semakin pucat. Seakan aliran darah telah hilang dan membeku.

"Kyung Soo! Blue Bird!" bibir Jong In meracau tak karuan. Tetesan airmata merembes dingin. Ia memeluk Kyung Soo erat dan lebih erat. Membagi kehangatan yang sebenarnya hanya sia-sia.

Dengan cepat Jong In menggendong Kyung Soo. Menciumi wajah Kyung Soo berulang kali. Mengucapkan kata 'kau pasti baik-baik saja', 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat menuju mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ mewahnya. Tak ia pedulikan baju mahalnya yang sudah basah karena air asin tersebut. Setelah sampai, ia cepat-cepat mengatur posisi Kyung Soo di dalam mobil. Lalu mengatur suhu yang ada di mobil mewahnya.

Ia melajukan mobilnya kencang. Menuju dimana para orang-orang berjas putih dan berilmu tinggi berada. Ia menggenggam tangan es Kyung soo.

" _Aku mohon bertahanlah."_

.

.

Jong In terduduk lemah. Dinginnya lantai pun tak ia pedulikan. Ia meremas rambutnya. Ia terisak lirih. Tak ia pedulikan pandangan dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ada yang menatapnya sambil menjerit-jerit tak jelas, ada yang menatapnya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas. Namun ada juga yang menatapnya iba. Janganlah lupa, Jong In adalah bintang terkenal.

Jong In menangis, menangis untuk dirinya sendiri. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, menutupi airmatanya. Masih teringat jelas akan wajah pucat Kyung Soo di dalam ingatannya. Masih segar akan rasa dingin yang berasal dari tubuh Kyung Soo saat bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya. Ia benar-benar masih ingat betapa kakunya tubuhnya Kyung Soo saat itu. Deruan napas Kyung Soo yang benar-benar terasa lemah seakan membunuhnya perlahan.

" _Andai aku mengangkat video callmu, andai aku membalas pesanmu, andai aku datang tepat waktu, andai, andai dan andai.."_ batin Jong In menjerit.

Ia meremas rambutnya kencang. Tak ia pedulikan keadaannya yang terlihat kacau. Baju yang basah dan kotor karena pasir pantai, badan yang terasa lengket karena air asin, rambut yang acak-acakkan, dan wajah kusut serta dingin tubuhnya.

"Jong In!" panggil seseorang.

Jong In menoleh. Ia menatap sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Chan Yeol.." Jong In terpaku. Ia tidak mungkin lupa akan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sosok tampan berjas putih dengan rambut cokelat karamel yang tertata begitu rapi. Sosok yang dulu begitu dekat dengan kekasihnya yang lain, Baek Hyun.

"Kyung Soo tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Chan Yeol datar.

DEG! Jong In membeku. Berbeda dengan Chan Yeol yang terkesan datar.

"…" Jong In hanya diam. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk bergerak. Ia hanya menyiapkan sepasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan dan menyimak penjelasan Chan Yeol selanjutnya.

"Ia terkena penyakit **jamur** _ **Aspergillus**_.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jong In.

" **Jamur** _ **Aspergillus**_ dapat memengaruhi sinus atau paru-paru. _**Aspergilosis invasif**_ terjadi ketika jamur menyerang paru-paru dan menyebar ke organ lain melalui darah. Dalam kasus yang parah, otak atau tulang juga mungkin akan terpengaruh. Jamur ini dapat dihirup melalui tanah atau debu rumah. Jika paru-paru atau sinus yang terkena, salah satu yang paling mungkin Kyung Soo akan mengalami gejala seperti sesak napas, nyeri dada, batuk, demam, atau mimisan. Penyakit **jamur** _ **Aspergillus**_ ini dapat menyerang organ-organ internal dan berbahaya. Dan.. jamur ini sudah menyerang paru-paru Kyung Soo."

DEG! Badan Jong In bergetar. Matanya melihat Chan Yeol tak percaya. Dipikirannya hanya ada kata-kata tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dan tidak mungkin. Otaknya seakan melambat. Mencoba membuang mentah-mentah kenyataan yang sedang ia terima saat ini.

"Jong In.." panggil Chan Yeol. Jong In hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong. Masih tak mau memercayai sebuah fakta pahit yang harus ia telan.

"Jong In!" panggil Chan Yeol keras. Jong In tersadar dari diam lamunannya.

"…" Jong In hanya memandang Chan Yeol lemah.

"Huff.. Kyung Soo juga terkena Hipotermia akut. Keadaannya sedang kritis."

"…" Jong In masih tak menjawab.

"Akhiri semuanya Jong In. Sebelum semuanya terlambat!" ucap Chan Yeol tajam. Mata Chan Yeol memandang Jong In lurus.

"Ak-aku.."

"Kau memang pendusta Jong In. Baek Hyun adalah sahabatku! Sedangkan Kyung Soo adalah pasienku semenjak dulu! Apakah kau lupa keadaan Kyung Soo?!"

Diam. Jong In hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan Chan Yeol selama ini. Memendam dalam perasaannya kepada Baek Hyun. Dan mencoba menjadi buta semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia mengetahui itu semua saat melihat Chan Yeol menangisi Baek Hyun yang saat itu sedang tergeletak lemah di ruang perawatan akibat kecelakaan yang melibatkannya sebagai tersangka.

Jong In serakah. Ia mulai jatuh dalam nikmat kasih yang sebenarnya hanya sementara. Ia terjerumus. Semakin menikmati dan mulai melupakan kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana ada Kyung Soo dan Chan Yeol. Ia terlalu terjerumus akan perannya. Dimana saat Baek Hyun terlalu bergantung padanya.

Telepon genggam Jong In bergetar lagi. Ia melihat nama yang tertera jelas di telepon genggamnya. Dengan lekas ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Baek Hyun.." ucap Jong In.

" _Jong In.. hiks aku mohon pulanglah. Aku membutuhkanmu! Hiks hiks kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Hiks hiks dari tadi kau tak mengangkat teleponku dan membalas pesanku!"_

"Kau kenapa? Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," ucap Jong In pada Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menulikan indera pendengarannya. Sesungguhnya ia begitu rindu, sangat rindu akan pemilik nama itu. Tapi apa daya. Untuknya Baek Hyun hanyalah angin yang tak dapat ia tangkap. Selalu lolos meskipun digenggam dengan erat sekalipun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chan Yeol saat ia melihat Jong In mulai melangkah kakinya.

"Baek Hyun membutuhkanku!" jawab Jong In tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau meninggalkan Kyung Soo? Sendirian?" tanya Chan Yeol lagi. Ia menatap tajam sosok yang sedang memunggunginya saat ini. Chan Yeol benar-benar tak percaya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Penuh dengan pilihan dan pengorbanan?

Jong In tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya sangat teramat berat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah menentukan pilihannya. Melepas Kyung soo, itulah pilihannya. Ia menangis lagi dengan kelirihannya. Membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa jujur akan perasaanya. Perasaanya ingin ia terus berada di sisi Kyung Soo. Namun berbeda dengan akalnya. Sang akal menuntunnya untuk menggenggam keputusan yang sudah ia buat.

"Aku harap.. suatu saat kau tak akan menyesali semuanya Jong in!" ucap Chan Yeol keras. Amarahnya memuncak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya. Inikah kekejaman dari cinta?

.

.

Kyung Soo masih memejamkan matanya. Hanya irama elektrokardiogram yang menemaninya. Chan Yeol memandang wajah itu dengan iba. Ia benar-benar tahu akan kondisi Kyung Soo saat ini. Ia takut Kyung Soo tak mampu bertahan.

"Maafkan aku kyung Soo. Bahkan aku belum memberitahu Jong In bahwa kau sedang koma. Aku sudah mengenal kalian semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku kira cinta kalian itu benar-benar istimewa. Terlihat begitu kokoh dan kuat. Tapi.. ternyata semua itu salah. Yang kokoh hanya dirimu Kyung soo-ah. Aku masih ingat saat kau menangis dipelukanku 5 hari yang lalu. Saat dimana kau mengetahui bahwa jamur itu sudah menancapkan akarnya di paru-parumu.."

Chan Yeol mengajak Kyung Soo berbicara. Mencoba mencari refleks motorik dari Kyung Soo. Ia hanya ingin Kyung Soo membaik dan sembuh.

"Aku mohon bukalah matamu. Kau ingin Jong In memecahkan soal rumusmu bukan? Botol kaca ini, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri."

Hingga bunyi irama Elektrokardiogram pun terdengar begitu nyaringnya.

.

.

Jong In melepas penat. Ia merasa lelah akan jadwal keartisannya. Ia menidurkan dirinya di sofa merah kebanggaanya. Memejamkan matanya perlahan yang terasa memberat.

" _Jong.. Jong In."_

"ARGH!" Jong In membuka matanya kembali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Memijit pelipisnya.

"SHIT!" Jong In mengumpat. Suara Kyung Soo selalu membayangi dirinya. Suara yang pertama kali ia dengar. Suara yang sudah direkam jelas oleh sel-sel memori otaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Blue Bird?" gumam Jong In sangat teramat lirih. Ia menghembuskan napas kasarnya.

Di balik tembok. Baek Hyun hanya bisa mengintip Jong In lirih. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tahu apa penyebab Jong In menjadi seperti ini. Kyung Soo. Hanya Kyung Soo. Seorang tuna wicara dengan berbagai kekurangannya.

" _Tuhan.. kenapa kau membuat cinta mempermainkan kami?"_

.

.

Chan Yeol berjalan perlahan. Membawa guci berukuran tak terlalu kecil bercorakan bunga edelweis dipelukannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisikan kertas milik Kyung Soo. Perlahan namun pasti, langkahnya membawa ke tempat tujuan.

Chan Yeol memberhentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya pintu berwarna cokelat kayu yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia menghela napas. Mencoba mengurangi beban rasa sakit yang berada di ulu hatinya. Tangan kirinya begetar. Mencoba menggapai bel pintu rumah mewah tersebut. Ia menekan beberapa kali, hingga bel itu menghasilkan sebuah suara nyaring yang mampu terdengar.

CEKLEK! Chan Yeol tak berkedip. Ia menatap sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sosok berparas lembut dan terlihat begitu cantik untuknya. Sosok yang selalu menjadi teman temaram mimpinya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengelak. Mencoba tak terperosok terlalu jauh akan pesonanya.

"Chan Yeol? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Baek Hyun pada Chan Yeol.

"Jong In! dimana Jong In?" tanya Chan Yeol balik bertanya. Tugasnya di sini hanya mengantarkan sesuatu.

"Akan aku panggilkan.." jawab Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol hanya menatap punggung mungil Baek Hyun yang mulai menjauh. Lalu ia menatap guci tersebut lirih. Ia memeluk guci itu lebih erat. Mencoba menahan segala dayanya yang ingin keluar.

"Ada apa Chan Yeol?" tanya Jong In dengan diiringi langkahnya yang mulai mendekat ke arah Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol yang melihat Jong In langsung menteskan airmatanya perlahan. Sungguh ia tak mampu menahan semuanya lagi. Jong In hanya memandang Chan Yeol heran.

"Aku.. hanya.." ucapan Chan Yeol terputus. Chan Yeol terisak. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Jong In yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Kyung Soo.." ucap Chan Yeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Kyung Soo?" tanya Jong In lagi. Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Kepalanya yang terasa berat karena memikirkan keadaan Kyung Soo membuatnya tak mampu mencerna keadaan yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"Di sini.. di dalam guci ini."

DEG! Jong In terdiam. Baek Hyun yang ada di belakang Jong In pun ikut membisu.

"Ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya kemarin malam. Ia sempat koma Jong In. Dan.." Chan Yeol terdiam sejenak. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

DEG! Langkah Jong In memundur. Badannya seakan terhuyung terhempas angin. Sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Dan aku mengantarkan abu raganya padamu. Di dalam guci inilah abu raganya berada," jelas Chan Yeol ditemani isakkan lirih. Mata Jong In berair. Tetesan bening itu bertambah deras menetes di pipi seorang Kim Jong In.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin! Baru dua hari yang lalu aku menggendongnya Park Chan Yeol! Baru dua hari yang lalu aku menyentuh raganya! Dan dua hari yang lalu aku baru mendengar suaranya!" teriak Jong In di depan Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol menggeram.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau meninggalkannya! Karena itulah ia tak mampu bertahan dan menjadi abu!" balas Chan Yeol dengan emosi meluap.

Chan Yeol meraih tangan kanan Jong In. memberikan guci bercorakkan bunga edelweis itu kepada Jong In. Lalu ia meraih tangan kiri Jong In. memberikan botol kaca kecil berisikan kertas milik Kyung Soo.

"Taburkan abunya di tempat teristimewanya. Dan bukalah kertas yang ada di botol kaca kecil itu. botol itu aku temukan di jaket milik Kyung Soo. Aku pergi. Tugasku sudah selesai.."

Jong In mulai menangis dengan isakkan yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras. Ia jatuh terduduk. Memeluk guci dan botol kaca kecil itu begitu erat.

"Kyung Soo! Hiks!" jerit Jong In.

"My Blue Bird! Kyung Soo! hiks!" jerit Jong In lagi. Baek Hyun melihat kekasihnya jatuh terpuruk. Ia mendekat. Lalu perlahan memeluk tubuh Jong In. Ia ikut menangis.

" _Tuhan.. kenapa kau jadikan kisah kami seperti ini?"_

.

.

Jong In berjalan. Menyusuri pasir pantai yang terasa halus di kaki telanjangnya. Matanya terlihat membengkak. Namun ia terlihat lebih tampan saat ini. Tubuhnya yang menjadi idaman telah terbalut dengan tuksedo rapi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam bergoyang lembut mengikuti arah sang angin berhembus. Tangan kanannya memeluk Kyung Soo erat, ah tidak memeluk guci yang berisikan abu Kyung Soo lebih tepatnya.

Mata tajamnya melihat sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam. Menanggalkan warna jingga yang telah bercampur abstrak dengan warna langit lainnya. Hari ini 14 januari. Hari dimana Kyung Soo sudah meninggalkannya. Hari dimana jumlah masa hidupnya telah bertambah. Hari yang sebenarnya istimewa. Namun telah menjadi duka.

12 januari yang membuat seorang Kyung Soo menderita..

Dan kini, 14 januari yang membuat seorang Jong In tersiksa..

" _Suara itu.. akhirnya menjadi_ _yang_ _pertama dan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya untuk kudengar."_

Jong In mendekat ke arah desiran ombak. Ia berhenti sejenak. Bayangan Kyung Soo saat itu membuatnya berhenti. Matanya terasa perih kembali. Masih begitu segar dalam ingatannya. Kyung Soo tergeletak lemah ditemani sang ombak yang mengguyur Kyung Soo secara terus menerus.

" _Tak tahukah? Suaramu itu benar-benar lembut dan halus.."_

Tangan kirinya merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil yang ditinggalkan Kyung Soo untuknya. Ia ambil kertas yang sudah tergulung rapi di dalam botol kaca tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan. Menyiapkan sepasang indera pengelihatannya untuk melihat deretan tulisan yang sudah tertulis rapi di dalamnya.

 _Jong In.._

 _128 akar e980, masih ingatkah dengan rumus ini?_

 _Rumus yang dulu selalu kau kerjakan namun tak dapat kau jawab.._

 _Hehehe.. aku masih ingat saat kau berdebat denganku tentang jawaban dari rumus ini.._

 _Tahukah kau bahwa rumus ini benar-benar istimewa untukku.._

 _Aku ingin kau menjawab hasil dari rumus ini.._

 _Dan kini.. aku berikan dua kata kunci yang dapat menjawab rumus ini.._

 _Hanya ada_ _ **Pasir dan ombak..**_

 _ **Your Blue Bird**_

Jong In mengadahkan kepalanya. Menutup matanya sembari menghela napas. Mencoba menahan airmatanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pasir.." Jong In mulai menggerakan kakinya dengan seirama. Menulis 128 akar e980 di pasir pantai yang terasa halus di permukaan kulit kakinya.

"Ombak.." Jong In menunggu hempasan ombak datang. Hingga hempasan itu datang. Menyapu bagian atas tulisan rumus 128 akar e980 yang sudah Jong In tulis. Dan perlahan.. ombak kembali mundur. Menjawab sebuah rahasia yang begitu istimewa.

 _ **I Love You**_

DEG! Jong In termangu. Napasnya seakan tercekik. Ia tak tahu. Seberapa istimewanya rumus itu untuk dirinya. Tak mampu ditahan lagi. Airmatanya kembali menetes secara tak tahu diri. _"Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh!"_ umpat Jong In dalam hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungie hiks hiks.. maafkan aku!" jerit Jong In membelah sunyi. Dengan isakkan yang sudah terdengar keras, ia mendekati ombak. Terus berjalam menerobos ombak yang terhempas. Ia tak peduli. Air asin itu akan mengotori dirinya kembali.

Jong In terus berjalan. Mulai ditemani salju yang berjatuhan. Tak memedulikan dinginnya angin yang mulai menyapu tubuhnya. Perlahan air laut mulai menenggelamkannya hingga sebatas pinggul. Mentari hampir tak terlihat. Seperti tenggelam ditelan oleh luasnya biru laut.

Jong In berhenti. Ia membuka penutup guci itu perlahan. Dengan segala daya ia menahan isakkannya yang mulai semakin menjadi. Bulu matanya pun kian membasah karena derasnya airmata. Tangannya gemetar. Namun tangan itu tetap ia gerakkan untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam guci tersebut.

Jong In merasakan abu Kyung Soo yang benar-benar halus dan lembut. Tak mampu, sudah tak mampu lagi ia menahan tangisnya.

Tubuh yang dulu selalu ia peluk kini telah menjadi serpihan abu..

Tubuh yang dulu sering ia lindungi kini telah menjadi serpihan abu..

Tubuh yang dulu sangat membuatnya candu kini telah menjadi serpihan abu..

Dan tubuh yang selalu menemaninya dalam keterpurukkan kini telah menjadi seprihan abu yang tak berbentuk..

Jong In menggenggam abu raga Kyung Soo erat. Tak percaya bahwa abu ini adalah kyung Soo yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Ia kecup lama abu Kyung Soo yang ada digenggamannya. Hingga ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Dan mulai menaburkan abu Kyung Soo perlahan.

" _Maafkan aku my Blue Bird.. maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu. Hanya bisa mengkhianatimu dan menorehkan lara untukmu. Aku memang pendosa. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.. meskipun itu sudah terlambat.."_

 _ **Epilog**_

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk memandang _sunset_. Rambut putihnya bergoyang gemulai. Mata senja yang terhiasi kerutan kentara pun terpejam. Bibir yang juga terhiasi kerutan kulit pun tersenyum.

"Pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Lihatlah Blue Bird. Aku jadi lajang tua hahahahaha. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Oh iya kau tahu, Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun sedang menantikan cucu pertama mereka sekarang.." ucap pria paruh baya itu. Ya.. pria paruh baya itu adalah Kim Jong In. Sang aktor legendaris yang sudah berumur senja.

Jong In selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Semenjak kematian Kyung Soo, Jong In selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi tempat dimana abu Kyung Soo ditaburkan, pantai. Jong In selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya, cerita harinya, amarahnya dan tangisnya. Seakan-akan baginya Kyung Soo masih bernafas dan ada.

"Huff.. Aku sudah lelah. Kapan kau akan menjemputku sayang? Bolehkah aku menutup mataku?"

 **The End**

 **EdeL's Note : untuk para Reader's. makasih ya udah ngikutin FF amatir saya hehehehe. Tapi saya Cuma mau ingetin. FF ini bukan bermaksud buat membalas dendam buat FFnya ChanBaek 10080. FF ini asli dari pikiran EdeL.**

 **GomAWOOOOO**


End file.
